If I Fall
by Connecticut
Summary: What if I fall along the way will you be there to ease the pain?"


You have to listen If I Fall by The White Tie Affair since it was the inspiration for this oneshot thing. It takes place in WW2 by the way and the sort of prequel to this is Careless Whisper which takes place in WW1 by the way i own niether songs and the characters.

* * *

Cazmira lashed out at the guards who were carrying her to their boss's and glared up at Ludwig as he looked at her." You spied on us Cazmira, your goverenment is against ours and my boss has ordered me to imprison you with Feliks(Which is a problem for a few reasons 1) he liked her half brother 2) he annoyed her)" she twitched." Your are going to trap me with him?" Ludwig sighed and rubbed his temples as the soldiers carried her away with her screeching in several languges swears towards him. He shivered as the screeching calmed down and was replaced with hysterical laughter. Great, now Ivan was going to kill him even more when he found out Cazmira went crazy.

One by one several other countries joined Cazmira and Feliks in their cell while the war carried on. By the fourth year Yekatarina,Francis Marcus,Beatrize, Mattias and others were trapped in the medium sized cell that was quite small since the amount of people in the was in horrible shape not being on his home soil in at least 4 years while Cazmira and Feliks were just trying to keep themselves alive as Francis struggled to even stay concious. Last person who came was a shock to most. They all heard the metal doors clang open and glanced from what they were doing, which was mostly either doing nothing and staring off into space or tending to Francis. Cazmira was the first one to move as soldiers threw a person into the cell. "Wow you guys are really gentle!" he yelled. She walked forward and smelled the metallic scent of blood as she drew nearer." Hey Mira~! Funny seeing you here huh?!" She knelt down next to him" What happened to you Gil?" He laughed slightly coughing up blood. "Prussia is dying Mira, Russia is attacking it like hell. The good news is that Ivan's on his way and is going to rescue everyone." "OMG that is so like not co-" Marcus quickly quieted him." Feliks no one cares about you thinking it's uncool." " But that means Liet is gonna see me looking all like ewww" Feliks whined. Cazmira looked at him." for the last time my half brother does not like you he likes Natalia!" Cazmira's outburst shut him and caused him to mope for a day before he started complaing again. Two days after Gilbert's arrival, his conditions was becoming worse. "So how's Francis's condition?"Gilbert asked wincing from pain that was inflicted somewhere. Cazmira carefully dabbed some alcohol from her flask on the wound before wrapping it, all turned as yelling and gunshots went off before the doors opened." Privet! Surrender all your weapons and vodka." Cazmira shot them a look." We're prisoners do you think we have those things? Please get me Ivan Braginski right now." They nodded and walked off talking about how scary that Serbian woman was when Ivan walked up to them." What about a scary woman?" they all shrank back slightly. " A young dark brown haired woman with bright green eyes from the prison has requested to see you comrade and she is Serbian." He nodded. " Thank you comrades." He smiled childishly before skipping off to see all the prisoners.

" Hello Comrades~! Are you ready to be saved." He looked around and noticed Cazmira's face looked distressed and her eyes were red as someone else's head was on her lap while she stroked the person's hair gently with tears streaming down her face." Ivan noticed the silver shade of the hair and sighed." I'm sorry Malenkaya, you know I had no choice really in the matter it was more of country's people actually it was more of their people fighting my people and my people are putting a large dent in their population" She didn;t even bother to look up and continued." He's not dead...... I can tell. His breathing is shallow... but not stopped completely, I think he'll make it maybe." He knelt down next to her." Malenkaya come on let's get you out of here along with the walked over to Francis to be stopped by Beatrize." We can take care of Francis on our own Marcus is perfectly capable thank you." He nodded before moving towards his sister. " Yekatarina you are okay da?" She nodded." I am fine you." He nodded before picking her up." Last time you said that sister you passed out in the middle of winter in the snow." She sighed." Brother, Mira can't carry Gilbert on her own....." He nodded and passed her over to the man who looked alot like America but was not ,who started to blush as he was carrying her bridal style. He walked over and picked up both Cazmira and Gilbert." What have they been feeding you?" Potatoes and not that many of them really I mean we were prisoners you know, plus most of us were in bad shape from fighting them and everything except Marcus he just let them take him but his people aren't giving up on him. They are kind of acting like Alfred was during the Revolutionary War almost. He nodded." Sleep now Mira please you look like you need it." She shook her head." No, I'm find I don't need any sleep right now. I'm worried about him right now." She looked down at Gilbert who was being carried in Ivan's arms while she was slung on his shoulder. He nodded. "We'll sneak him into my house so you can take care of him." One of Ivan's soldiers ran up to them. " SIR! PRUSSIA HAS FALLEN!" He shouted before running from Cazmira who got off Ivan's shoulder and started chasing the poor soldier who was only doig his job around yelling at him in various languages. The countries all glared at Ludwig as they passed him some of them seeming a bit less angry than feeling slightly sad for him.

Gilbert turned slightly and groaned the floor was so ughhh wait he touched the ground the ground wasn't soft like this it also didn't have pillows or something over him. He groggily opened his eyes to see brown hair near his face. her turned to see Cazmira leaning on side of the bed away from the chair she was sitting in. he poked her arm gently." Mira..... where am I?" She sat up showing the bags underher eyes which made him instantly regreting waking her. " Your at me and Ivan's house and congratulations you are now East Germany.......Prussia fell....... Remember what you said to me once about falling He thought about if for a while." That the awesome Prussia will never fall?" He asked hopefully. She shook her head and laughed but her usual cheery laugh that held happiness, sounded weak and almost pulled her towards him and hugged her." So what did I say then.....?" He asked almost pitifully the pain was coming back to him now since he woke up and exerted himself greatly. " She noticed her smile was a sorrowful one and an almost pained one. " You said "What If I fall along the way wouldyou be there to ease the pain? It's my one shot can't fuck it upand throw it away. Won't be long. Won't be long before I break." He laughed." So I take it that you were the one who suggested making me East Germany?" She shook her head. "They were already planning to spilt Germany up but I suggested that you became East Germany because I didn't want to see Ludwig in so much pain for being separated...... And I would be quite upset if you......" He finished it for her. " died, You know it would be quite hard for the awesome me to die right?" She sighed." Gilbert you were near death when we got you here,you are getting better now since you are now East Germany.... though you will still be weak for a while, you now going over to stay at Ludwig's house though. She kissed his cheek. "Auf wiedersehen Gilbert...." She walked out of the room to let Ludwig take him. Before she left completely she turned to Ludwig." You let him walk and you are dead is really weak right now he started wincing because he pulled me into a hug so be gentle with him and don't let him over exert himself." He nodded looking slightly nervous before walking to his brother." I take Cazmira gave you a servere talking to." Ludwig nodded at his older brother who looked so pitiful just lying in the bed." Ja... I have no clue how Ivan lives with her she's slightly scary." Gilbert laughed." You met her as a child didn't you? I used to hangout with her all the time with Ivan she was a semi violent moody eighteen year old looking girl let me tell she always had a soft spot for little kids." Ludwig nodded." Are you ready to go?"

* * *

there is almost no historical ness in this story except for Serbia being taken over by germany as well as the other countries except for prussia i believe. also the part about spying is talking about how serbia's government at first was for Germany's but then that government got overthrown and then the new one didn't approve so then Germany attacked them.

please review!!!


End file.
